History Class
Oh, hello kids. I, CREEPS, was just finishing up a ROTTEN-REPORT for my FRENCH CORPSE in HIGH GHOUL Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh! I'm hoping to get an A PUS on it too. Here's another EERIE-ESSAY, about what two college students find in their classroom... In Wendom University, up, in southeastern-Vermont back in 1945, two teenage boys were walking in a hallway together, through a crowd. They entered a classroom and took some seats. "Hello Class, today we are going to continue our history lesson on ancient Egypt with an imported mummy!!" the professor said in front of the class. The teacher walked over to an Egyptian-coffin of pure gold lying on the floor and opened it. The two teenage boys along with the rest of the class, got up and hurried over to the coffin. "Wow, what do you think of that thing, Bobby?" one the two teenage boys asked the other one. "Neat Clark, very neat" Bobby replied to him. Inside the coffin, layed the mummy, in moldering-wraps of a faded-white-color and its preserved-face had putrid-light-blue-flesh. Bobby, Clark and the rest of the history class looked at the shut eyes of the mummified-corpse. "How old is this mummy Professor Benson?" Clark asked the teacher. "Two thousand years old Clark, my boy!" Professor Benson answered. "Wow!!!" the class said. Later that day, Bobby and Clark were walking in another hall of Wendom University. "So, do you want to come play baseball this later this afternoon Clark?" Bobby asked. "Oh, sure, just gotta hand in my history essay to Professor Benson" he replied. Three teenage bullies followed them and stopped them. "Hi guys. What are we doing?" one bully asked Clark and Bobby. "Oh, please Barney, could you guys leave us alone this time?" Bobby replied. "Ah, come on, we just want to hang out?" Barney replied. "Instead of playing baseball, why not play some boxing eh?" Barney asked Bobby and Clark, hitting Clark in the stomach. Clark screamed in pain, falling to the floor. Bobby tried to help him up, but one of the other bullies tripped him, with their foot. Bobby fell down, on top of Clark and Barney and the others laughed and laughed. Bobby got up, helping his friend to his feet. They ran as fast as they could, being pursued by Barney and his two friends. As Bobby and Clark ran out of the college, they jumped over a fence and ran down a street. As Bobby helped Clark run as Clark wheezed and coughed, he glanced back, seeing Barney and the others. Barney yelled out: "JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW GUYS. WE'LL FINISH YA!", as they stood beyond the fence. That evening, Clark and Bobby walked passed Wendom University, together, carrying baseball bats. "Nice game Clark" Bobby said. "Yeah, Bobby" he agreed. Barney and his friends came out of the bushes in front of the college, Barney and another bully grabbing the baseball bats from Bobby and Clark. "We couldn't wait until tomorrow guys!" Barney told Clark and Bobby. The bullies swung the bats at the boys and Clark and Bobby quickly-crawled into an open-window of Wendom. "Stay quiet Bobby!" Clark whispered. Right Clark" Bobby agreed. "Hey, I think we're in Professor Benson's history classroom" Clark said. They stopped walking, when they heard shuffling. It came from the golden-Egyptian-coffin. "I think the mummy's moving man!!" Bobby proclaimed, whispering to Clark. "I have an idea!" Clark replied. Clark found the lights and turned them on. He and his friend saw the coffin-lid move and shake. Clark ran to the open-window of the history classroom. "HEY, GUYS, IN HERE!!" Clark shouted. Barney and his friends climbed through the open-window and backed the boys up, to a wall. The coffin burst open and everybody looked over at it. The mummy crawled out of the coffin, opening his shu-eyes, revealing that its left-eye was missing and its right-eye glowed and solid-gold. The corpse gasped, coming closer to Barney. Dust blew off its wraps and the zombie opened its jaw, with a cracking-sound, showing preserved-teeth of yellow. Everyone screamed. The mummified-corpse reached out and gripped Barney's head, with its rotted, dust-covered hands of light-blue and began ripping it, as the bully screamed and screamed. Bobby, Clark and the other bullies looked away, as the ripping and tearing sounds silenced Barney's screams. One bully ran for the door of the history classroom and mistakenly turned out the lights. The bully turned around and screamed, "IT RIPPED BARNEY'S HEAD OFF!!!!!". The others screamed in horror, as the mummy dropped the shadowy-remains of Barney on the floor in the darkness and made its way over to the bully by the classroom-door. The bully screamed in horror, as the Egyptian zombie, poked his eyes, with its decaying-fingers, pushing them deep, into his sockets. The mummy, gasping, ripping out its digits, with two small, shadowy-balls and the dead-body of the bully slumped over. The mummy dropped the shadowy-balls and slumped its way to the last bully, breathing and gasping deeply. The mummified-zombie quickly twisted the bully's head, around, murdering him too. Bobby and Clark gazed at the mummified-corpse turn and slump back over to his coffin, lying down in it and closing it. "See, Bobby, my idea worked!" Clark said. "Yeah it did. Let's go Clark" Bobby replied and they both took off, out the open-window, together, walking away. Heh-Heh, well, talk about a HEADACHE, an EYE-OPENER and a TWIST ENDING for the bullies. When Bobby and Clark saw that all happen, they probably wanted to CALL THEIR MUMMIES hee-hee-hee-hee! Well, until NEXT ISSUE Kiddies, be sure to STAY UNDER WRAPS ha-ha-ha-ha!